


my lover's got humor

by nightingvle



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, inspired by Take Me to Church, wrote this before 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingvle/pseuds/nightingvle
Summary: if the heavens ever did speak, she's the last true mouthpiece





	my lover's got humor

_My lover’s got humor._

The birds have gone silent hours ago, peacefully asleep as they rest their voices for next morning’s song. The stars shine bright despite the cloudy sky above. They are quite beautiful, Ann notices, but when it comes to the woman beside her, there is no doubt as to who is the most dazzling feature of the night. With that being said, if she were to compare Miss Lister to anything, it would be the stars above—radiant enough to make the night sky itself look dull without them.

The woman’s lips curve into a smile as the most delightful sound flows from her lips. She laughs like a god, Ann thinks, and she knows it. Her laughter is carried with such carelessness all while managing to still sound like perfection. The blonde wonders how she does it.

_She’s the giggle at a funeral._

“It sounds beautiful, does it not?” Anne asks with a knowing smirk.

It takes her a brief moment to realize what it is Anne speaks of, for the sound of her laughter was all she could think of in those passing seconds. She finds herself coloring at the thought because, of course she wouldn’t be referring to her laughter. The girl feels like a fool for thinking so and even more so for tuning out while she spoke, as if Miss Lister is a bore. 

With much thought, Ann remembers it was her traveling the woman spoke of before the blonde spaced out, too distracted by the woman’s every movement. She quickly nods, hoping the other woman won’t catch on. It works and Anne gladly talks all about her travels once more.

She tries her best to listen. It is the polite thing to do, after all, but she finds it impossible. Her gaze keeps traveling up to the light in her eyes that never seem to go out, to the curve of her nose, and down to her lips, as still as ever. She startles, her breath hitching as she realizes the woman has stopped speaking, now watching her with an expression she can not name.

_“So she’s never tried to… to touch you or anything?”_ She remembers Catherine’s question, whose face had been twisted into confusion and worry.

Anne places a hand over her thigh, not once breaking eye contact. She can feel the warmth radiating through the sheer fabric of her nightgown, making her wonder how it would feel to lift her dress just an inch, if only to sate the curiosity of how her skin would feel against her own.

_“Don’t be absurd!”_

Her body is moving forward on its own, yearning for the taste of the other woman’s lips. Would it truly be so wrong, she wonders, to kiss her? Ann can see nothing wrong with the notion, but the memory of disgust flashing across her friend’s face as she spoke of the rumors surrounding Miss Lister stays with her, and she stops.

_Knows everybody’s disapproval._

She imagines word getting out of how they kissed one another, the scandal it would be, tarnishing their reputations even worse. Those who believe Miss Lister an oddity and those who think there’s something wrong with the lonesome blonde speak to them still, out of politeness, but she knows they would stop speaking to them altogether if news got out. They would scorn them behind their backs, gossiping to one another at events they wouldn’t be invited to. It would ruin her, but she can’t find it within herself to care. All she feels is excitement.

_I should’ve worshiped her sooner._

Anne slowly leans forward, seeming unsure of herself. She can feel the warmth of her breath against her lips as she aches with desire. The other woman’s expression is careful, almost timid, but Ann wonders if the lust and urgency hidden beneath is a mere figment of her imagination, or something more. Has she done this before? The girl can’t help but wonder.

_“I could never despise you,”_ were the words Ann told her when they nearly kissed weeks ago, and they’re true. She can find no reason to loathe her for her affections, so why should the others?

The blonde can’t understand how the others can be so appalled by the rumors or the mere suggestion of her preferring women, not when she’s come to know the beautiful soul within. A part of her wonders if she, too, holds the same feelings—if this is what it is to love another woman.

_If the heavens ever did speak,_

Ann finds herself leaning closer, wishing to feel her lips against her own. Her own lips part and she’s ready to sate the desire within her, but the woman’s eyes dart the other way and her lips are moving, speaking words she does not hear. She starts to drift away but Ann, emboldened by her feelings, moves a hand to her cheek, silently begging for her gaze to return to her. The woman’s eyes widen slightly, shocked by the sudden confidence, but she does not resist. Rather, her lips pull up into that signature smirk of hers.

Before she knows what’s happening, the other woman’s lips are pressing against her own. Her heart nearly leaps out of her chest and she finds she has no idea how to respond or even kiss back. Anne, however, doesn’t seem to mind and tugs at her bottom lip with her teeth, only opening her eyes for a brief moment to look upon her.

It takes her a moment to adjust, but she’s soon closing her eyes as well and leaning further into the passionate kiss, whimpering each time they stop to gasp for breath. Ann does not think she ever fully understood the other woman’s feelings until now, for she never knew what it was like to kiss another woman.

_She’s the last true mouthpiece._

She had kissed a man once, just to see what it was like. All the other women she had sat with would spend hours chatting of their latest romantic endeavors, and how wonderful it was to kiss the man they deemed worthy and handsome. She had never experienced the stirring down in her loins they spoke of when another man touched her, it was something else entirely. Ann had wondered if perhaps there truly was something wrong with her like everyone whispered behind her back, thinking her deaf as well as oblivious.

It wasn’t difficult finding a man to court her like she thought, but rather easy. All she did was meet his gaze, and acted coy like she saw the other women do—though the playing coy wasn’t much of an act, and he leaped at the chance to seduce her. Their kiss had been in a field full of flowers, a setting most lovely, but the kiss wasn’t that at all. It was rough, messy, and she felt nothing at all, only a need to get away.

_The only heaven I’ll be sent to,_

But now, here in the gardens with Anne, all she can feel is passion, desire, and love just like the other’s have accused Miss Lister of. It is a moment she wants to last for an eternity and is desperate enough to do anything to keep it so.

It is nothing like her first kiss. No, this one is full of emotion, not too rough or messy but most of all, it feels _right._

_Is when I’m alone with you._


End file.
